La lettre
by vicksslyths
Summary: Selyna se sent seule depuis que les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle se soient enfuies... Mais une certaine lettre changera tout... OS complete


**Bonjour à tous ! (: Alors voilà, un petit OS dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais avec des personnages qui ne sont pas dans les livres... **

**C'est l'histoire de Selyna Limers et d'Orion Duke. Selyna est en 6ième année, et Orion en 7ième. Tous les deux sont à Poufsouffle, à Poudlard bien sûr...**

**Le contexte est le même que dans les livres, Selyna étant dans la même année qu'Harry, et la menace de Voldemort est donc très importante, surtout pour elle qui est une née-moldue. Orion est un sang-pur.**

**Pour les autres personnages de l'histoire, Laïma est une des bonnes amies de Selyna, et la soeur de 'Manda, qui elle est la meilleure amie de Selyna. **

**Voilàààà ! (: J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit OS, et si vous avez des idées sur d'autres OS ou sur une histoire complète que je pourrais faire sur ces personnages, je suis complètement ouverte aux idées ! **

**J'ai également peut-être un autre OS d'écrit sur ce petit couple mignon, et je verrai dépendament de vos réactions sur celui ci si je le poste ou non... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Vicksslyths**

* * *

><p><em>The letter…<em>

Selyna était déprimée… Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient partis, sans rien ne lui dire, aucune indication, aucun au revoir, et celle qu'elle considérait presque comme sa sœur, Laïma, était dans le coma… Madame Pomfresh avait garanti qu'elle serait de nouveau sur pieds bientôt, car son état s'améliorait de jour en jour. D'ici là, Selyna était seule, et elle n'en pouvait plus…

Elle en avait assez de voir toujours des gens autour d'elle lui dire comment ils étaient désolés pour elle, ou même encore des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que peu l'existence, oser lui demander comment elle allait, et si c'était vrai qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient deux des personnes les plus chères à son cœur… Tout ce qu'elle avait envie de répondre à ces gens était qu'ils pouvaient être certains que si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée d'où se cachaient ses amis, elle ne serait pas là à se morfondre toute seule, et les auraient rejoins il y aurait bien longtemps… Mais bien sur, étant la gentille petite Selyna qu'elle était, elle ne fit rien de tout cela, mais s'obstina quand même à rappeler à son interlocuteur qu'elle ne mentirait pas sur un sujet aussi important.

Selyna commençait graduellement à devenir refermée sur elle-même… Son sourire, sa voix, leurs rires… Tout lui manquait. Le temps où Voldemort n'était qu'une pensée dont on pouvait se débarrasser en quelques secondes lui manquait terriblement. Dans ce temps là, elle pouvait passer son temps avec _lui_ eux, le réprimander en roulant des yeux comme elle avait toujours l'habitude de le faire, avec lui en arrière plan qui disait n'avoir rien fait… Leurs retrouvailles dans la salle commune, après avoir passé la journée avec leurs amis respectifs, où ils se racontaient leurs bons et mauvais coups… Les fois où elle avait l'impression de fondre…

Mais elle ne devait pas penser à des choses comme ça maintenant…

Oh, qui essayait-elle de berner ? Il n'y avait pas meilleur moment pour penser à des choses comme ça, maintenant qu'elle n'était même pas sure de le revoir, ou même que quelque chose ait vraiment pu, ou plutôt aurait pu arriver entre eux…

Elle essaya de se remémorer les fois où ils étaient seulement tous les deux, discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien, et où, sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'approchaient le plus possible l'un de l'autre… C'était seulement lorsqu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau qu'ils se reculaient, trouvant une excuse débile, en se dépêchant de monter dans leur dortoir, pour se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle, elle l'aimait, peut importe ce qu'elle disait quand on l'interrogeait. Lui, elle n'en a jamais été sure… Certains jours, on aurait dit qu'il flirtait ouvertement avec elle, et d'autres, il se refermait sur lui-même, s'apitoyait sur son sort, et faisait TOUT pour l'énerver…

Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une relation normale, avec quelqu'un qu'elle aurait pu décoder en quelques minutes ? Mais non ! Il fallait que ça tombe sur lui, LE gars le plus exaspérant qu'elle connaisse… Quoiqu'il pouvait être drôle quand il le voulait… Et… Avouons-le, il n'était pas laid… Assez beau, même… Et le fait qu'il ne fasse pas du tout attention à son apparence n'en rajoutait qu'assez à son charme pour qu'il soit tout à fait…-

« Je dois arrêter de parler penser comme ça, ce n'est pas sain du tout ! Et qui sait, il est peut-être avec une fille à ce moment précis… Je dois arrêter de me faire des films comme ça, avoir plein d'espoir et tout, pour seulement découvrir que rien de tout ce que j'avais imaginé n'était vrai, ou même plausible, me faisant sentir encore plus moche qu'avant…

Et en plus, qui est-ce que j'essayais de berner ? Il était avec Amanda Riddle, la tombeuse de Poudlard ! Même un gars comme lui ne résisterait pas bien longtemps à ma meilleure amie… Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était elle qui s'était tapée le plus de gars de l'école, autant des sportifs que des intellos… (Comment elle faisait ? Même moi je ne le savais pas, et j'étais sa meilleure amie… Vous imaginez ?) »

Pendant que tout ça remuait dans ma tête, j'entendis quelque chose taper à la fenêtre de mon dortoir… Me levant de mon lit, et voyant la lumière du jour pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, je découvris, en ouvrant la fenêtre, un oiseau, un hibou, pour être plus précise. Je ne connaissais pas ce hibou, mais me dit qu'une lettre ne pouvait pas vraiment être dangereuse, et que je n'avais pas vraiment quelque chose à perdre, de toute façon…

Je pris la lettre gentiment de la patte du hibou, lui donna une miette de pain qui trainait depuis quelques jours sur ma table de chevet – Je n'étais pas sortie de mon dortoir depuis un bon bout de temps, les elfes venant me porter mes repas dans mon dortoir – Et le hibou s'accota sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses yeux se fermant à la seconde où sa tête touchait le cadre, et se mis à dormir, en attendant ma réponse, supposant bien sur, que j'allais répondre…

J'examinai l'enveloppe, une enveloppe normale, pas de trucs glamour ou de papier couteux, mon nom griffonné dans une écriture qui me manquait terriblement, mais pas d'adresse de retour… À mon plus grand regret…

Je sortis la lettre de son enveloppe, la dépliai, et commençai à lire les mots que m'envoyait mon ami :

_Hey Sel' ! J'suis tellement désolé de pas avoir pu te prévenir de mon départ, et je m'en veux… Là, je sais, te connaissant, que tu roules tes yeux vers le plafond, mais j'te jure qui s'est pas passé un jour sans que je pense à toi… Genre que je faisais quelque chose et je me disais « Faudra que j'raconte tout ça à Sel' tout à l'heure dans la salle commune »… Et puis je réalisais que je ne pourrais pas te voir dans la salle commune, et ça me déprimait._

_Là, tu dois te demander pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas écris plus tôt… (Je sais, j'suis trop fort) Eh bien, la réponse est simple, j'avais peur de ta réaction… Là tu dois lever un sourcil, dans le genre « Tu t'fous de moi ? », mais non, je ne savais tout simplement pas comment te dire que si je m'étais éloigné, c'était pour ne pas m'attacher encore plus à toi avant la guerre qui approche à grands pas. Une partie de moi n'arrêtait pas de me dire que nous serions mieux si nous avions étés ensembles, nous aurions pu surmonter ça tout les deux, et peut-être aurions nous même survécus… Mais la deuxième partie de moi essayait de me convaincre qu'en partant je te protégeais, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Et débilement, je l'ai cru… Mais c'est en entendant des nouvelles de toi, par quelqu'un qui est toujours à l'école, que je me suis rendu compte de comment j'ai été égoïste envers toi, comment je ne t'ai même pas demandé ce que tu pensais de tout ça, ou même ce que tu ressentais… Sincèrement, pour une fois, (Et ne t'habitues pas à ça ! J'déconne, hein !) j'suis d'accord avec toi… J'suis un idiot de première pour avoir manqué ma chance avec toi… Le pire, c'est qu'en écrivant ces mots, je sais même pas ce tu ressens pour moi… Peut-être que tu es en train de rire à voix haute à mes aveux, mais te connaissant, et surtout, en ayant été là pendant que nous nous parlions dans la salle commune, je crois que tu ressens la même chose que moi, ou au moins, je le souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur…_

_Waaaaa ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à tenir tout une lettre à écrire guimauve comme ça… Mais j'suis sur que ça vaudra la peine au final…_

_Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai te voir, mais au moins je voulais que tu saches que je ne t'oublierai pas, c'est impossible à faire, crois moi, tu es trop spéciale pour être oubliée,_

_Orion Duke Alias Ego Guy, Alias ton BF à qui tu manques plus que tout…_

Selyna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ou ses yeux, disons… Toutes les suppositions qu'elle avait faite s'avéraient vraies !

Puis le fait qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais refit surface, emportant avec lui le sentiment de bonheur qu'elle avait pu ressentir quelques secondes plus tôt.

Déprimée plus que jamais, elle s'allongea sur son lit, s'enveloppa dans ses couvertures, et se força à dormir… - Le temps passait beaucoup plus vite quand nous étions endormis… -

Pour l'énième fois, cette semaine, elle rêva à lui et à comment elle aurait voulu être avec lui en ce moment.

C'est alors que le hibou, qui fixait Selyna depuis un bon moment déjà, déploya ses ailes, pour que, quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouve assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre… En forme humaine. Veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit voisin de celui de Selyna, pour la regarder un peu… C'était épouvantable comment elle avait l'air triste, et même si elle dormait toutes ses journées, elle avait quand même de grandes poches en dessous des yeux… Ses cheveux, d'habitudes rayonnants, et toujours bien coiffés, étaient ternes, et plein de nœuds… Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait pu causer autant de tords à une personne… Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées, peut-être était-ce à cause que sa meilleure amie lui manquait… Ou encore à cause de la pression d'être une née-moldue…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, par les étirements d'une jeune sorcière, à côté de lui. Il continua à la regarder, mais elle, ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de la visite qui l'attendait.

Finalement, elle tourna la tête, et le vis. Elle ferma les yeux, les serra fort, pour ensuite les rouvrir aussi grand qu'elle le pouvait… Il était là… Mais était-il réel ? Elle sorti de son lit, et avança la main vers lui : Si c'était une blague que quelqu'un essayait de lui faire, il lui paierait cher, car elle n'avait plus aucune patience… Mais au lieu de sentir le vide, elle senti sa mâchoire carrée, son visage pas rasé depuis quelques jours, et une grande main qui recouvrait la sienne… Comment était-ce possible ?

Les mots n'étaient d'aucune utilité, en ce moment… Leurs yeux semblaient tout se dire, sans même un mot, un signe, rien… Il se leva du lit, et avança vers elle doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer, et l'étreignit délicatement, comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il était bien là, et qu'il n'allait pas la laisser, encore une fois. Elle sembla se raidir, au début, mais se relaxa, peu à peu, en laissant tomber toutes les larmes de son corps.

Peut-être une heure plus tard, alors que les larmes finissaient de tomber, ils se regardèrent, et il essuya le visage de Selyna de ses grandes mains, très délicatement. Elle murmura un petit « merci », d'une voix rauque, et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Ils continuèrent de se fixer, sans parler, quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il brisa le silence, enfin, pour dire :

- Sel', si tu savais comment tu m'as manqué !

- Elle murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, pour finalement répondre :

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas partir, et je ne serais jamais partie, je ne t'aurais jamais laissée…

- La voir supporter autant de douleur était presque comme de la torture… Mais il lui dit quand même :

- Je n'ai fais que cela pour te protéger… Pour rien d'autre, et si tu savais comme je m'en voulais d'être parti…

- Pffff ! Tu as du bien t'amuser avec 'Manda, pour ne pas penser qu'il faudrait que tu me donne de tes nouvelles… Pendant un MOIS !

- Je… T'ai tout expliqué dans la lettre ! J'avais peur de ta réaction, c'est tout ! Et moi et 'Manda sommes restés tout les deux ensemble seulement la première semaine ! Ensuite, elle est partie avec un type, en Italie, et je ne l'ai pas revue…

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, penaude

- Tu crois vraiment que je te mentirais ? Pas là-dessus, en tous cas ! Rajouta-t-il, voyant son sourcil levé

- Je te crois… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'idée au sujet de ta peur de ma réaction ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais quelqu'un qui me faisait parvenir le plus gros de ce qui arrivait à l'école, et aussi ce qui te concernait… Ajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu, mais en espérant que la noirceur de la chambre ne le montrerait pas trop…

- Non mais ! J'y pense ! Comment t'as fait pour entrer ici ?

- Huuum, commença-t-il, en se raclant la gorge, tu sais le hibou…

- QUOI ? Non mais je… Oh mon dieu ! Je me suis changée, tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle, quasiment outrée

- Ouais, j'ai vu… Beau soutif, au fait !

Non mais les gars ne savent-ils pas que c'est LA chose à ne pas dire ?

- SORS. D'ICI. TOUT. DE. SUITE !

- Sel' ! Je plaisante ! Tu crois vraiment que j'en aurais profité pour te mater ?

Comme je ne répondis pas, il rajoute :

- Mais non ! Quand même ! C'était une blague ! Rooooh ! Faudra travailler sur ton sens de l'humour, hein ! Si tu passes tes journées avec moi !

Air suspicieux en place.

- Bahh ouais ! Tu crois pas que j'vais te laisser me laisser tout seul, maintenant que j'suis de retour ? Ça s'rait pas très gentil !

Roulement d'yeux typique.

- Seeeeeel' ! J'ai fait quoi, encore ?

- Rien… Pour aujourd'hui… Mais t'attend pas à ce que ça soit comme ça à tous les jours… Aujourd'hui, c'est spécial, parce que j'suis contente que tu sois revenue… Mais demain…

- Tu m'aimeras plus ? Me demanda-t-il avec de faux airs de chien battu

- Mais nan ! J'vais encore t'aimer et tout, mais peut-être que tu vas plus me tomber sur les nerfs, c'est tout !

- Ahhhh ! Viens ici, faut qu'j'en profite pendant que c'est ma journée, hein !

Il ouvre les bras, et je viens le rejoindre.

Des pensées folles me viennent en tête pendant que ses bras m'entourent… : S'il me prenait dans ses bras comme ça tout les jours, peut-être que j'lui crierais moins après…

Réalisant ce que je venais de penser, je me mis à rougir, et comme de fait, il fallait qu'il le remarque…

Un sourcil qui se lève, voulant dire : « À quoi tu penses ? » Et moi qui réponds :

- Rien…

- Tu m'aurais presque convaincu, si j'avais été aveugle, et sourd… Allez !

- Nan… Y'a rien !

Il me relève la tête pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux, et il me dit :

- Soit tu me le dit de plein gré, ou j'te force à me le dire… Tu choisis quoi ?

- Me forcer ? Ah oui, et comment tu vas faire ça ? Lui demandais-je, curieuse

- Comme ça… Me répondit-il, en baissant la tête, pour qu'elle soit à mon niveau

J'ai juste le temps de me dire de fermer les yeux, que je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Il avait raison, c'était un trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bon moyen de persuasion…

Et j'ai l'impression qu'il devra me persuader de beaucoup de choses, dans les jours à venir…

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Aloors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? (: <strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et si vous aimeriez voir plus d'Orion, de Sel', de 'Manda et de Laïma, faites m'en part en reviews ou message privé ! (: **

**Également, les personnages qui m'ont inspiré sont les personnages d'un forum sur le thème d'Harry Potter, Levicorpus (Googlez le et vous trouverez ! ;) ) **

**Bisouus à tous, et au plaisir de lire vos reviews ! **

**Vicksslyths **


End file.
